The Danes 12 kid's and Counting
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: The Dane's have 12 kid's and want to expand after moving into thier new house that has lot's of bedroom's and bathrom's. Story may include April and Rory.
1. Chapter 1

Time Frame year 2010 and beyound Luke and Lorelai have 12 children and want to expand thier will maybe include Rory and April.  
Kid's

Alison and Alyssa are 9

Teagan and Tucker are 7

Mia is 6

Dylan,Colin,Natalie, and Noelle are 5

Maggie is in infant of 4 month's

Alison and Alyssa are girly girls

Tegan and Tucker are outdoor adventure's who like to get dirty and find bugs even though Teagan is a girl.

Mia is a daddy's girl

Dylan,Colin,Natalie,Noelle are the athlete's and tomboy's.

Maggie is a mommy's girl

Their new house includes 6 kid's bedrooms,Luke and Lorelai's master bedroom and bathroom with a nursery off of it,4 bathroom's,and Rory and April's bedroom's on the 3rd floor with a library.

Alison and Alyssa share a room

Teagan and Tucker share a room

Mia has her own room

Dylan and Colin share a room

Natalie and Noelle share a room

Maggie sleeps in her nursery next to Luke and Lorelai's room.

Chapter 1

Loelai had just pulled up to thier new house with all her children in thier brand new van from Emily and Richard.

''We're here guy's and gal's!'' she says

all the kid's hop out of the van fast

''Mom we can go find our new bedroom's right?'' Alyssa asks her

''Yup!'' she says

all the kid's run inside while Lorelai get's Maggie out of her car seat ''hey baby we're here at our new house.'' Lorelai tells her and kisses her head and pus her against her chest then closes the van's door and looks at the house

''what do you think baby it's nice huh?'' she asks Maggie then heads inside to find the kid's to see what bedroom's they have picked.

Maggie falls asleep against her chest while she open's all her kid's door's to find them to see what room's they have all picked out.

A little while later she hear's a truck's door's shut and smiles and walks downstairs and goes outside where there is a U-Haul truck.

''hey.'' she says to Luke

''hey.'' he kisses her

''she fell asleep?'' he asks her

''yea.'' Lorelai tells him and rub's Maggie's back

''where are Sookie and Jackson?'' she asks him

''oh they are still at the house packing stuff up with Rory and April and I just figured that I would bring the first load over.'' he tells her

''oh okay.'' she says and smiles


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''are you going to bring everything in by yourself?'' she asks him

''I can handle it or I will get the kid's and Rory and April to help me when they get here.'' he tells her

''They should be on thier way over in a little while. they were packing up her car with plastic boxes when I left.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says and watches him open the back of the U-Haul and goes into the house

''Kid's please come down and help your father bring your stuff into the house!'' she calls up the stairs

they all open thier door's and run downstairs and outside to help Luke.

Lorelai is standing in the yard a little while later when Rory and April pull up and get out of the car.

''Hey Hun hey April!'' Lorelai says

''Hi Mom!'' Rory says

''Hey Lorelai!'' April says

Rory comes over ''hey little sister.'' Rory says and kisses the babys head

''so how ya feeling Mom

''fine sweets just wish I could help Luke move stuff and unpack.'' Lorelai tells her

''Mom no you can't or shouldn't be lifting stuff!'' Rory tells her

''I'm fine sweetie it was only the first 2 month's after my c-section that I shouldn't of been moving and lifting stuff.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay well April and I are gonna go help him and the kid's bring and get stuff into the house into thier bedroom's.'' Rory tells her

''okay just put stuff in thier closet's right now because we havn't gotten the bed's in their room's yet and we need that space.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Rory says

Luke wraps his arms around her ''so how ya feeling sweetie?'' he asks her

''fine hun.'' she tells him

''good.'' he says and kisses her cheek

''hey no fair

Luke smiles ''so did the kid's all pick out thier bedroom's?'' he asks her

''they did!'' Lorelai tells him

''good.'' he says and watches the house with her

''so what do you think?'' he asks her

''I love this house sweetie. You did an amazing job finding it and picking it.'' she tells him

''good I knew you would like it.'' he tells her

''it's perfect.'' she tells him and smiles 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mia comes outside and sees Luke

''daddy!'' Mia says

''hey monkey!'' he picks her up and kisses her cheek

''hey munchkin.'' Lorelai says to her

''hi.'' she says to Lorelai

''do you know when your gonna be able to get the crib here because I would really like to lay her down at some point.'' Lorelai tells him

''oh um well I can go and get it and get it here and get it into our bedroom and then you can lay her down and get what you want or need to get done unpacking wise done.'' he tells her

''okay that sounds great hun thanks

''no problem okay monkey daddy has to go home for a little bit and get the crib okay you stay here and be good for mommy.'' he tells her

Mia nods and Luke puts her down next to Lorelai and hops back into the u-haul and drives away back home.

''come on sweetie let's go inside.'' Lorelai tells her

Mia nods and takes her free hand and goes inside with her.

Rory comes downstairs ''hey Mom hey Mia.''

''hey hun.'' Lorelai says

''you want me to take the baby?'' Rory asks her

'sure hun that would be great.'' Lorelai tells her and gently lays the baby against Rory's chest carefully and goes upstairs.

Back at home

''hey Luke how is Lorelai with all the kid's?'' Sookie asks him packing a box

''good they are getting settled in and I need to get the crib over there because Lorelai has been holding Maggie all afternoon and wants to put her down to sleep.'' he tells her

''okay well it's in the kitchen ready to be rolled outside.'' she tells him

''okay great thanks.'' Luke says and goes to the kitchen and rolls the crib out of the house down to the truck and rolls it up the truck and closes the back of it and drives it back over to the house and rolls it into the elevator and brings up to the nursery and put's it in a good spot locking the wheel's then goes to find Lorelai.

''she is going back and fourth between the kid's rooms helping them get organized and stuff.

''hey sweetie crib's here.'' he tells her

''okay gret thanks let me go get Maggie from Rory.'' she tells him and goes to the nursery and get's the crib all padded up and lays the baby's blankets and stuff down and goes to get the baby from Rory and lays her down in her crib then goes to help the kid's more. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rory and April find Lorelai

''okay hey Mom I think we are going to take off.'' Rory tells her

''oh where ya going?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh maybe to the mall to get something to eat and hangout a little.'' Rory tells her

''okay do you need money?'' Lorelai asks her

''no it's okay I got some.'' Rory tells her

''okay have fun.'' Lorelai tells them

''we will we'll be home later maybe.'' Rory tells her

''that's fine hun.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay bye.'' Rory says and her and April leave together

''Mommy?'' Mia questions her

''yes baby I'm hungry.'' Mia complains

''aww well go see your daddy and have him make you a snack.'' Lorelai tells her while she is folding clothes

''okay.'' Mia says and goes downstairs

''hey kido's who wants a snack why don't you all go downstairs and have daddy give you all a little something to eat to tie you over before dinner.'' she tells allher kid's

they all go downstairs and Luke is cutting up a watermelon outside on the picnic table.

they all sit down and wait for some.

Sookie and Jackson get there later with the other u-haul with some of the kid's bed's.

''hey Sook hey Jackson.'' Luke says

''hey Luke hey kido's where's Lorelai?'' Sookie asks her

''oh I think she may still be inside doing stuff or feeding the baby.'' he tells her

''oh okay Jackson will you help Luke get the kid's bed's inside after?'' she asks him

''yea sure hun.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says and goes inside

''Lorelai!'' Sookie calls

''up here!'' Lorelai calls from the hallway upstairs looking down at her folding and putting all the kid's clothing in pilesin the hallway. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sookie goes upstairs

''hey sweetie how's everything going here?'' Sookie asks her

''good I'm actucally getting more done than I anticipated I would today.'' Lorelai tells her

''well that's good.'' Sookie says

''yea.'' Lorelai says

''where's Rory and April thier not helping you?'' Sookie asks her

''no they have already did alot for me today and helped out big time so they went to the mall to hangout and then Rory was gonna take her to dinner.'' Lorelai tells her

''aww well that's good.'' Sookie says

''yea I'm really glad that their bonding.'' Lorelai tells her

''so how ya feeling sweetie?'' Sookie asks her

''fine just a little tired but I'm good and I still have to wake Maggie in a little bit and feed her.'' Lorelai tells her

''do you need help with anything?'' Sookie asks her

''no I think I'm good for now thanks though hun.'' Lorelai thanks her

''no problem.'' Sookie says

outside Tucker see's the tire swing hanging down from a big tree.

''Teagan tire swing!'' he says excitedly

Teagan runs over with him and climbs in it and Tucker pushes her.

Luke watches them and smiles knowing that they would enjoy the swing he put up.

''Dad can Alyssa and I go over to the stables?'' Alison asks him

''go ahead.'' he says

Alison and Alyssa go over to the tables

Mia get's up and follow's the quad's over to the soccer field and plays soccer with them.

Luke watches them and see's how competitive they all are.

Inside Magie starts to wake up and cry.

''well that's the call of duty.'' Lorelai tells her and gets up slowly and makes herway into the nursery and picks up her daughter.

''hey baby it's okay mommy's here.'' Lorelai says and sit's down on the rocking chair that Luke brought 2 days earlier and lifts her shirt and feeds her daughter rocking her. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back outside at the stables Alyssa is brushing her horse.

''so are you going to tell dad that you want to join a riding club or something and compete and stuff I mean I think you are really good.'' Alison tells her

Alyssa shrug's ''I don't know I don't think and you know that Mom and dad could not afford that!'' Alyssa tells her

''but grandma and grandpa...'' Alison says

''No stop don't go thier you know Mom and Dad would never in 100 year's let them or would want them to pay for that!'' Alyssa tells her

''but it's your passion and Mom and Dad would want you to be happy doing soemthing you love.'' Alison tells her

''NO I said just stop it's not a big deal!'' Alyssa tells her

''okay okay.'' Alison says

Back at the soccer field Mia runs over

''daddy when do I do swimming again?'' she asks him

''you start swimming season again after school on monday are you excited about it kido?'' Luke asks her

''yea!'' Mia says

''yea I know you missed swimming.'' Luke says to her

''okay sweetie you stay here with your brother's and sister's I'm gonna go help Uncle Jackson and Auntie Sookie move some stuff into the house.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says

''okay love you sweetie.'' he tells her

''love you too daddy.'' she tells him

Luke smiles and goes to help Sookie and Jackson.

Upstairs Luke peaks his head into the nursery sees Lorelai feeding the baby

''hey baby.'' he says softly and smiles at her

''hey sweetie.'' she says and smiles back at him

''you doing okay?'' he asks her

''doing fab dad!'' she says happily

''good.'' he says and smiles with his shirt all sweaty 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Later that night around midnight Luke finishes setting up the kid's bed's and goes downstair's and smiles at all his kid's in sleeping bag's and goes upstairs and smiles at a sleeping Lorelai in the rocking chair and gently kisses her.

Lorelai starts to wake up slowly ''hey.'' she says softly

''hey.'' he says

''what time is it?'' she asks him

''midnight and I just finished setting up all the kid's bed's come on it's late and time for bed.'' he tells her

''mmm no I'm comfy here.'' she tells him

''come on we can just sleep on Alison and Alyssa's room for the night.'' he tells her

''mmm kay.'' she says

Luke helps her up and they go into the girl's room and close the door lay on the bed and kiss each other and go to sleep for the night.

In the morning Lorelai wakes up and sits up and looks around and see's Luke asleep and smiles and carefully gets up off the bed and goes downstaris and looks at the floor and notices that Rory and April never came home so she call's Rory's apartment.

''Lo...'' Rory says half asleep

''oh hey hunnie good morning did I wake you you never came home last night?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I'm really sorry I didn't call we didn't get home until late and it was too late to call and I felt bad that I would wake you up.'' Rory tells her

''oh that's okay as long as you and April are safe she's with you right?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea she is.'' Rory tells her

''okay hunnie are you coming over later?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea to drop April off but then I have to go.I have a lot to do today. I don't know how long I can stay there today.'' Rory tells her

''that's okay hunnie I understand you have your own life and your own things to do.'' Lorelai tells her

''mmm kay I'm going back to sleep.'' Rory tells her

''okay sleep well hunnie love you.'' Lorelai tells her

''love you too Mom bye.'' Rory hangs up

Lorelai hangs up and goes into the kitchen and starts unwrapping and unpacking dishes making alot of noise but also trying to be quite not to wake the kid's when Alison wakes up and tired comes into the kitchen.

''What are you doing why are you making so much noise!'' Alsion says in an annoyed tone

Lorelai gasps and jump's ''Oh god Hi Hunnie you scared me!'' Lorelai says

''sorry what are you doing?'' Alison asks her 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

''unpacking dishes hunnie you want to help?'' Lorelai asks her

''mmm no too early.'' Alsion tells her

''sorry go back in the livingroom and go back to sleep.'' Lorelai tells her

''mmm kay just try and be a little more quite.'' Alison tells her

''sorry I will.'' Lorelai tells her

Alison goes back into the livingroom and gets back in her sleeping bag and goes back to sleep.

Alyssa wakes up a little while later and goes into the kitchen.

''Mom?'' she says with a scratchy throat

''aww hey baby you okay?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea just have a scratchy throat do we have any tea?'' Alyssa asks her

''um yea but I havn't set up the 1 cup maker yet baby but I will. I just have to uh find it first.'' Lorelai tells her looking down at all the boxes on the floor

''um why don't you go lay back down hunnie and when I find it I will make you some tea and bring it out to you.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Alyssa says and goes back into the livingroom and lays back down in her sleeping bag and turns the tv on low.

Luke comes down ''hey.' he says

''hey morning hunnie did you sleep well?'' she asks him and kisses him

''yea I did good morning.'' he kisses her back

''hey do you know what box I put the coffee/tea maker in the one cup one?'' she asks him

''Alyssa has a scratchy throat and I told her that I would make her some tea when I found it.'' Lorelai tells him

''I'm not sure but we will find it.'' he says

''I was going to go run over to the diner I can just make her some tea or warm appe cider there and bring it back over.'' he tells her

''aww really hunnie that sounds great actucally thank you!'' Lorelai tells him

''no problem okay I'm gonna go.'' he tells her

''okay see you later hunnie.'' she tells him

Lorelai watches him leave and smiles and sits on the floor and unpacks some more boxes. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

While in the kitchen unpacking on the floor Lorelai is listening to Maggie breath through the monitor attached to her hip and starts to listen to her wake up and get fussy a little while later.

''okay hunnie Mommy's coming.'' she says goes to get up ''okay maybe.'' Lorelai says ''oh shoot.'' she says when she has no one to help her up and tries to help herself up using the wall and goes upstair's and lifts the baby from the crib and sits down with her in the rocking chair and feeds her quickly so she can get other thing's around the house.

the little kid's start to wake up and all go to thier finished room's and all gasp.

''what do you think guy's daddy finished them late last night. I want you guy's to thank him when he comes back home.'' Lorelai tells them all

''Mommy can Colin and Tucker go outside with me and play soccer?'' Dylan asks her

''no hunnie it's too early to go outside and I can't go outside to watch you guy's right now and daddy's not home. But what I do what all of you guy's to do is bring your clothes into your room's and put them away neatly into your draw's.'' Lorelai tells them and watches them do it and hear's a cough from downstairs and looks overthe banaster

''Mommy...'' Alyssa says sickly

Lorelai gasps and runs down the stairs when Luke is coming in the door.

''hey.'' se says

''hey are you okay is everything okay?'' he asks her

''No Alyssa is sick or something and I can't get near her and get the baby sick.'' Lorelai tells him

''it's okay you don't have to I will take care of her you have nothing to worry about.'' he tells her

''did you bring the tea or apple cider?'' she asks him

''yea it's in some jugs out in the back my truck.'' he tells her

''okay good.'' she tells him

''where all the kid's?'' he asks her

''oh upstairs putting thier clothes away.'' she tells him

''oh ok.'' he says

''oh man this is going to suck if she get's sick.'' Lorelai says

''hey you have nothing to worry about why don't you go to our bedroom and lay down so you don't get sick and I will take care of her and everything else.'' he tells her

''okay I guess your right I'm going.'' she says and walks to thier master bedroom in the back of the house.

Luke goes over to Alyssa ''hey baby how are you feeling?'' he feels her forehead and she's warm

''ugh.'' she says and turns her head away into her pillow

''your warm baby okay um stay here I'll be right back.'' he says and find's thier first aid kit in the bathroom and opens it and takes the thermometer out and comes back and sticks it in her mouth and goes outside and bring's in the jug's of the warm apple cider and pours her some here baby try and drink a little of this.'' he tells her

Alyssa sips it ''mmm this feels good on my throat.'' she tells him

''I bet it does now shh don't talk just relax.'' he tells her 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Luke goes into the bedroom and goes over to the bed and leans over Lorelai and kisses her cheek.

''hey how ya doing?'' he asks her

''mmm tired.'' she tells him holding his head to her face

Mia peaks her head into the room

''daddy!'' Mia says

''hey monkey come here.'' he says

Mia goes over to the bed and Luke picks her up and kisses her cheek

''shh lay down goto sleep with mommy.'' he tells her

''hey munchkin.'' Lorelai says and wraps her arm around her

Mia buries her head into Lorelai's chest

''shh mommy's here.'' Lorelai strokes her hair

''okay I'm going to go and check on the kid's then I have to get back to work.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says

Luke leaves the room and goes upstairs.

''Daddy where's Mommy?'' Teagan asks him

''she's downstairs in our room asleep with Mia.'' he tells her

''okay.'' Teagan says and get's up off her bed and goes downstairs to Lorelai's room

''Mommy?'' Teagan questions

''hmmm hey sweetie come on up here.'' Lorelai tells her

Teagan get's on the other side of Mia

''go to sleep sweetie.'' Lorelai tells her fixing the heavy comforter over them both.

Back upstairs Dylan throws his soccer ball to Luke.

''whoa buddy I can't play right now because I have to go to work but I will later okay?'' Luke questions him

''but what about Alison can she take me and Colin, and Tucker outside?'' Dylan asks him

''Alison?'' he questions from down the hall

''yes dad?'' she answers

''will you take your brother's outside and watch them please?'' Luke asks her

''sure thing Dad.'' she says

''okay thank you sweetie.'' he says

''no problem.'' she says

''okay thank you.'' he says

''boy's your sister is going to take you outside listen to her and bed good I love you all.'' he tells them and then leaves for work 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lorelai wakes up a little while later and smiles at her sleeping girls and leaves the bedroom and goes out into the livingroom where Alyssa is still sleeping on the floor in her sleeping bag so she carefully goes over and bends down and shakes her awake.

''Alyssa hunnie.'' Lorelai ays

''mmm.'' Alyssa groans

''come on baby why don't you go up to your room and lay down.'' Lorelai tells her

''mmm.'' Alyssa groans and gets up

''hey baby how are you feeling?'' Lorelai asks her

''ugh.'' Alyssa coughs

''come on I'll help you to your room.'' Lorelai tells her and grabs Alyssa's stuff off the floor and brings her to her room and helps her lay down

''sleep well kido I love you.'' Lorelai says and covers her and kisses her head and leaves the room closing her door so she doesn't infect the entire house

Lorelai goes back downstairs to the kitchen and makes each of her kid's a fruit platter and sandwhiches and puts them each in thier own seperate plastic bagies and puts them in the fridge for lunch time and goes upstairs and takes a shower and get's dressed then moves everything from thier guest master bedroom downstair's to thier upstair's master bedroom before Maggie wakes up and she has to feed her again.

April walk's into the house

''Lor...Mom!'' April says

''up here hunnie!'' Lorelai tells her looking down from the hallway upstairs

April runs up

''Hi Hunnie how was your night where's Rory?'' Lorelai asks her

''good and oh she realized that she had a lot more to do today than she thought she did so she just dropped me off and left.'' April tells her

''oh okay um your brother's and sister are outside will you go and make sure that they are okay maybe take them some juice boxes or something?'' Lorelai asks her

''sure.'' April says

'okay thanks babe.'' Lorelai says

April goes back downstairs and goes into the fridge and grabs a few juice boxes and takes them outside. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Outside Alison see's her

''Hey April!'' Alison says

''Hey Ali!'' April says

''How's New Mexiso treating you?'' Ali asks her

''fine but I really want to live here with you guy's. I miss you guy's so much being there.'' April tells her

''oh yea well we miss you too do you think you can ask uh dad if you can stay?'' Ali asks her

''oh yea I guess that's cool.'' Ali says

''yea so where's uh Alyssa?'' April asks her

''she's sick.'' Ali tells her

''oh okay.''

Lorelai comes to the door ''April.....April!'' she calls

''well that's your Mom calling.'' April says

''okay.'' Alison says

April goes over to the door

''hey what's up?'' April asks her

''hey sweetie would you mind holding the baby for a while while I get some cleaning and stuff done?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea sure.'' April says and goes inside and goes up to the nursery and gets the baby out of the crib

''hey baby!'' April says and kisses her cheek and watches her smile back and sits down with her in the rocking chair and rocks with her

In the car while Rory is driving her phone rings and she answers it ''Hello?'' she says

''hey Kitten it's Finn.'' he tells her

''oh hey Finn what's up?'' she asks him

''nothing much just wanted to know where you are and wanted to know if you wanted to meet up for lunch in New Haven somewhere?'' he asks her

''um.'' she thinks about it for a sec and smiles

''okay yea sure I would love to have lunch with you!'' she tells him

''okay I'll call you when I find a place.'' he tells her

''okay bye Finn.'' she says and hangs up and smiles focusing back on the road 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A little while later Finn calls her back and she answer's.

''Hello?'' she says

''hey Kitten I'm sitting at Applebee's in Hamden.'' he tells her

''okay I know where that is I'll be there in a little bit I'm still driving over from Stars Hollow.'' she tells him

''okay see you then.'' he says

''okay see you in a bit.'' she tells him and hangs up and drives the rest of the way and finds a parking spot and makes she sure looks okay before she goes in.

The hostess ''Hi can I help you?'' the girl asks her

''um no just looking for someone I see him thanks.'' Rory says and walks over to the table

''hey kitten.'' he says

''hey Finn.'' she says and sits down

''so how are you?'' he asks her

''I'm great you?'' she asks him

''been okay.'' he tells her

''that's good.'' she says

''yea so have you talked to or seen from um Logan?'' she asks him

''um no I havn't I know that he was like in some Tropical Islands with some friend's or something.'' he tells her

''you didn't go?'' she asks him

''no I stayed behind and came after you to see you instead.'' he tells her

''oh well that's...that's very sweet of you I missed you.'' she tells him

''missed you too kitten.'' he tells her and smiles at her and gently puts his hand on top of hers

Rory just watches him and sorta tenses up.

''relax kitten it's okay.'' he tells her

''I...I know.'' she says

''so are thing's and how are thing's at home?'' he asks her

''fine.'' she tells him

''yea and how are all your brother's and sister's. How many are there now?'' he asks her

''well 10 but 11 if you include April Mom just had a baby and she's 4 month's.'' she tells him

''wow.'' he says

''I know!'' she says

''so how are they all?'' he asks her

''they are all great and Mom and Luke are doing really great.'' she tells him

''aww well that's good kitten.'' he says

''yea.'' she says

''do you like being a big sister?'' he asks her

''yea I love it but I don't really get to see them as much as I would like so I sorta feel bad that I don't get to spend a lot of time with them.'' she tells him

''well I'm sure that your mom understand's that your a grown up with your own life and responsibilities now.'' he says

''oh yea she does.'' Rory tells him 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

''so do you think that your Mom is going to have more children kitten?'' he asks her

Rory laughs ''I don't know I hope so though her and Luke are crazy madly in love with each other and can't keep off each other and I think they want more kid's it would be nice because we live in this crazy awesome house now and there is still a ton of room left that we need to fill up.'' she tells him

''aww that's good.'' he says and smiles at her

''yea.'' she says

they order thier food and drinks and talk some more.

''so what are you what you doing these says Finny?'' she asks him

''nothing much.' he says

''oh no?'' she questions him

''Not taking over daddy's busines?'' she asks him

''oh god no pleaseeeeee!'' Finn says dramatically

back at the house Alyssa comes downinto the kitchen.

''Whoa hey Hi sweetie what are you doing down here out of bed you are suppossed to be in bed asleep your sick!'' Lorelai tells her

''thirsty needed a drink.'' Alyssa tells her

''how are you feeling?'' Lorelai asks her

Alyssa just shrugs.

''you sleeping okay?'' Lorelai asks her

Alyssa just shrugs again.

''you want to take some medicine?'' Lorelai asks her

Alyssa nods

Lorelai get's her some ''okay get back upstairs and back to bed kido.'' Lorelai tells her

Alyssa just nods and walks out of the kitchen and Lorelai just watches her.

back at the restaurant

''hey kitten?'' he questions her

''yea?'' she answers him

''do you...'' he says

''yea?'' she questions him

''do you want to um go out with me?'' he asks her

Rory almost spits out her soda

''you like like as your girlfriend?'' Rory asks him 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

''you mean like going out as like your my boyfriend?'' she asks him

''well yea that's kind of um how I ment it.'' he tells her

''oh well um.'' she says and doesn't say anything and thinks about it

''okay sure I guess.'' she says

''good.'' he says

''yea.'' she says

''so are you living at home with all those kid's?'' he asks her

''well I have my own room and stuff but no I'm not I have my own apartment.'' she tells him

''oh kay good because I don't know how I would make love to you all the time or at all because we would be getting interupted alot.'' he tells her

''whoa whoa who said anything about you making love to me we arn't even together or dating yet!'' she says

''well we are now and we already know each other and have been friends forever.'' he says

''I know.'' Rory says

Later that night Rory get's back home to Lorelai's and walk's into the livingroom with a confused look on her face.

''hey sweetie where ya been?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh out to dinner with Finn in New Haven.'' Rory tells her

''Finn...Finn from Yale cute australian Finn?'' Lorelai asks her

''yes that exact one!'' Rory says

''so how was it how is he?'' Lorelai asks her

''huh? Oh fine I guess.'' Rory says

''ah come on come with me.'' Lorelai tells her and takes her into the kitchen and gets some cookies out

''sit we are going to talk about this!'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Rory says and sits down

Lorelai sits down at the table with her with the cookies and hands her one.

''thanks''Rory says

''so what's going on?'' Lorelai questions her

Rory just shrugs

''Rory?'' Lorelai questions her 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

''well Finn asked me out like wants me to be his girlfriend.'' Rory tells her

''What!'' Lorelai says in suprise and complete shock

''what did you say?'' Lorelai asks her

''well I said yes I mean it wouldn't be so bad right?'' Rory asks her

''well if this is what's going to make you happy again it's a good thing.'' Lorelai tells her

''it is!'' Rory says

''okay then congradulations.'' Lorelai tells her

''thanks!'' Rory says

''your um completely over Logan right?'' Lorelai asks her

''yes completely over Logan.'' Rory tell her

''but you know he will always be in Finn's life and be around and you will see him.'' Lorelai warns her

Rory just shrug's ''oh yea I guess and I...I know.'' Rory tells her

''so what is Finn up to these days?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just shrugs ''I don't know we didn't really talk much about it. He's just going with the flow of his life whatever happens he just let's happen and sees where it takes him day to day.'' Rory tells her

''has he been talking to or been keeping in touch with Logan at all?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know.I don't think said Logan was in some tropical island paradise partying away with some friends.'' Rory tells her

''oh.'' Lorelai says

''yea just wasting his life away partying.'' Rory says

''oh.'' Lorelai says

Rory looks around

''what's a matter?'' Lorelai asks her

''nothing it's just quite.'' Rory says

''well yea it's late and all the kid's are in bed.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh no wonder.'' Rory says

''yea.'' Lorelai says 


End file.
